Edward's Surprise
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: It’s Edward’s Birthday and Bella has surprise for him. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Happy Birthday Edward Anthony Masen!** I told you I was going to write this! I bet there's a butt load of fanfics out there like this. I hate writing stories that everyone has already done but whatever. I'm sure this one is different from everyone else's. So our little vampire is officially 107 year old virgin. We're so proud of our little Edward and his ability to keep his hands to himself – no matter how aggravated it makes the rest of us.

**Summary:** It's Edward's Birthday and Bella has surprise for him. ONE-SHOT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Edward's Surprise**

I watched her as her hands hovered over the keys to my grand piano. I smiled to myself as she pressed on the keys flinching every time two keys didn't go together. I chuckled softly as her forehead wrinkled and she growled in frustration before she slammed her fingers on the keys for what hopefully would be the last time.

Deciding it was time for me to make my presence notice I walked behind my dear Bella – my lips close to ear and whispered softly, "Love," Bella jumped and let out a low yelp. I chuckled softly. "You're killing my piano…again." I made sure to add the 'again' part to playfully remind her of her many attempts at trying to make music come out of my piano.

Bella sighed before dropping her hands to her lap. She looked back up at me her breath grazing my nose – it was intoxicating. "I even practiced," she complained softly.

I smiled before moving her hair behind her shoulder. "You'll get better," I tried to convince her.

"Even I don't believe that lie," She mumbled softly bowing her head in defeat.

"You'll get better," I repeated my voice more firm. She looked up at me before sighing.

"I'm not very good with instruments," she admitted.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "We all have our talents." I informed her before joining her on the bench. "Would you like me to play something for you?" I asked as I ran through the songs I knew in my head.

Bella shook her head. "No, it's your birthday," she reminded me. "You should be relaxing – not showing off to your girlfriend." She added the later part bitterly.

"I'm not showing off to my girlfriend," I smiled at her. "I'm showing off to my _fiancé_." I expected her to flinch at the word fiancé – a word that she didn't like to use much in conversation. But she kept her posture as she stared at the keys blankly. It was always moments like this that I wish that I could read her mind. It was aggravating – to say the least – to be deaf to her thoughts.

"One more time," she said optimistically moving her fingers over the keys. I smiled at her before moving my hands from the keys – leaving room for her to give it a shot. I prepared my ears for the worst.

She started pressing keys on the piano again this time actually making music not noise. I listen closely to the tune it sounded familiar, though I couldn't quite recall where I heard it before.

"Happy birthday to you," Bella sang softly. I recognized the tune instantly it was that song that humans sang to each other when it was someone's birthday. I smiled as I listened to her soft voice that was accompanying by the piano.

"Happy birthday to you," a group of voices sang behind me. I turned around to see my family. Esme was the lead with a birthday cake – that was no doubt for Bella's benefit more than mine. They started to sing along with Bella as she laid the cake on top of my piano. Their voices were not in tune with the piano and it sounded badly but I couldn't help but to smile at the home made cake with white frosting and blue letters that read "Happy Birthday Edward" on it.

"There wasn't enough room to put 109 candles on there so I hope seventeen is ok," Alice teased when the song was over. She walked behind me and put her tiny arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine." I laughed softly before taking a deep breath to blow out the candles.

"Wait!" Bella stopped me. The whole room looked at her. "You have to make a wish." She smiled up at me.

"There's nothing I want." I smiled at her europhic from the birthday surprise.

"There has to be something," she pressured.

I sighed before leaning over the candles and closing my eyes so it looked like that I was wishing. _I wish that Bella will learn how to play the piano._ I thought quietly to myself before blowing out the candles in one try.

The crowd clapped loudly and I smiled at them before turning to Bella pulling my arm around her to give her a tight hug. "Where did you learn to play the song?" I asked curious to why she suddenly new a full song when only seconds ago she was awkwardly pressing keys.

"Esme," she admitted. "Whenever you were out hunting she would give me piano lessons."

I gave Esme an appreciated smile before hugging Bella in another tight hug. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead. This would have to be hands down one of the best birthdays I've ever had.

**End.**

**A/N:** So this is my favorite one-shot. This one-shot is actually pretty special to me. It holds a lot of meanings. One it celebrates Edward's birthday. Two it celebrates the fact that **400** people have me on their favorite author list. Three it shows everyone that I'm back home (all stories will be updated Saturday). And last but not least Bella's gift is actually kind of a sequel to another one of my one-shots called _Edward's Lullaby_. **FUNNY STORY TIME!** We went to Chili's on our way home from Galveston and I pretended to have to use the restroom, I snuck back found our waiter and told him that our friend John was having a birthday today and his name was Edward. The look on John's face when they came out singing happy birthday to him and kept on calling him Edward was perfect. I almost died laughing. Road trips are fun – you should do it sometime with your friends.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
